Tout est une question de douceur
by Nightmared
Summary: (OS1) L'harmonie ne se trouve pas que dans le sexe. Himuro l'apprend très bien avec Murasakibara qui refuse catégoriquement d'aller jusqu'au bout lorsqu'ils se câlinent. Mais ce n'est pas que par maladresse que le géant violet refuse de posséder son Muro-chin...


Hellow tout le monde! Alors voici un petit OS qui aura une suite! ~ Si vous lisez tout jusqu'au bout, vous comprendrez pourquoi y a besoin d'une suite! 8D Bonne lecture à tous! ~

Raiting: Pour le moment **K+** (pour le moment j'ai dis 8D)

Pairing: **Murasakibara x Himuro** ( MY OTP 3 3 3)

Résumé: Il est question ici de la frustration de Himuro. Mursakibara est beau, gentil, affectueux, tendre et doux avec lui mais il refuse catégoriquement d'aller jusqu'au bout quand il est question de « câlin ». Le brun devient impatient et de plus en plus embarrassé d'harceler son petit ami pour le faire plier et lui faire accepter... le sexe.

* * *

« Aller Atsushi!

**—** Non Muro-chin, je veux pas!

**—** Mais je te promets que tout ira bien...

**—** J'ai dis non. Tu me fatigues là Muro-chin... »

Je me redresse sur mes coudes, faisant face à la mine boudeuse de mon grand violet, à genoux entre mes cuisses. Je gonfle les joues pour lui montrer mon mécontentement alors qu'il me tire sa moue de gamin capricieux en se laissant retomber d'un seul coup sur mon poitrail et le bougre est franchement pas léger!

« Mais de quoi tu as peur Atsushi, tu seras au dessus hein!

**—** Raaaah. Muro-chin tu m'agaces! J'ai dis non. Je ne veux pas te pénétrer! »

Il se redresse d'un seul coup et me tire les deux joues en me grommelant au visage. Rah ce qu'il peut être timide! Non pas que j'apprécierai qu'il soit trop audacieux mais j'ai l'impression d'être un monstre là! En plus c'est quand même lui au tout début qui m'a avoué ses sentiments, ce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à avaler étant donné qu'il est si rarement sérieux. Mais depuis que nous sortons ensemble, il refuse catégoriquement d'aller jusqu'au bout lorsque nous avons ce genre de... contact. Moi aussi au début j'étais mal à l'aise à l'idée de me faire toucher par un autre homme. Mais il est toujours si doux et gentil avec moi, il m'a un peu trop mit en confiance hein, et maintenant il n'assume plus! C'est frustrant. Et j'ai beau user de toutes les ruses possibles, ce stupide géant ne veut pas aller plus loin que quelques caresses et... Roh. C'est gênant pour moi aussi! Est-ce qu'il se rend seulement compte du courage qu'il me faut pour lui demander ce genre de chose! Quel idiot...

« Atsushi... S'il te plait... » C'est embarrassant bon sang, qu'il dise oui, vite! Mais non, il serre les lèvres et se redresse.

Il s'est relevé et assit à l'autre bout du lit, me faisant dos. Quoi il est sérieux! Il va pas me laisser comme ça quand même! Et puis d'abord, c'est lui qui s'est quasiment jeté sur moi alors que je lui avais simplement proposé de regarder un film dans ma chambre. Pour une fois que mes parents ne sont pas là, on pourrait en profiter pour prendre notre temps mais non, il s'évertue à refuser de... de me... pénétrer. En plus c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas fait de recherches hein! Sortir avec des filles j'avais déjà expérimenté mais avec Murasakibara, tout était nouveau. Alors il avait bien fallu que je me renseigne sur comment consommer sexuellement parlant notre relation et ce que j'avais trouvé aurait dû logiquement me réfuter moi à aller plus loin car je n'étais pas stupide... Dès le début, nous savions très bien qui dominerait nos ébats. En même temps ce gamin était un vrais géant alors forcément.

Je m'approche de lui à quatre pattes, me collant contre son large dos à l'odeur délicieuse. Ah oui, ça c'est un truc que j'adore chez lui: son odeur. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et vient frotter ses cheveux du bout du nez.

« Muro-chin. Tu m'ennuies à pas vouloir comprendre.

**—** Mais comprendre quoi Atsushi? Ca te... dégoûte? »

Je le vois rougir mais il s'évertue à me tourner la tête pour ne pas que je le vois. Il est vraiment adorable quand il s'y met, normal que j'ai envie de plus maintenant... Franchement j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers à le harceler comme ça.

« C'est pas ça.

**—** Alors quoi? T'as honte de la taille de ton pe-

**—** Mais non roh! Muro-chin tu m'embarrasses là! »

Il se retourne et me repousse d'une main, m'envoyant valser sur le lit. Tch. Sale géant. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et le regarde me faire de nouveau dos, la mine boudeuse.

« Tu crois que c'est pas embarrassant pour moi? » Je dis en rougissant, parfaitement conscient qu'il va culpabiliser.

**—** Je veux pas être en Muro-chin.

**—** Mais si tu te décidais à me dire pourquoi non de non! Sinon je vais jamais comprendre tu sais. »

Je le vois se tortiller, mal à l'aise par mon insistance alors que je viens m'assoir à ses côtés, sans le quitter du regard. Il est vrais qu'à son âge, c'est un peu tôt pour se sentir à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet et je sais qu'il est d'un naturel maladroit quand il n'est pas question de sucrerie mais jusqu'à présent, il a toujours fait preuve de tellement de tendresse avec moi lorsqu'il me câline et me... caresse que j'ai commencé à espérer plus. Et visiblement, il panique dès qu'il est question d'aller plus loin. C'est vraiment vraiment frustrant à force. Nous sortons ensemble depuis un petit moment maintenant, il est normal que je sois intéressé par l'idée d'aller plus loin. De tout lui donner. Si c'est lui, je veux vraiment qu'il est tout.

« Je t'assure que je ne rigolerai pas si c'est gênant. Dis-moi Atsushi, aller. » Je me penche sur le côté et glisse une main contre sa joue que je sens rougir.

**—** ….. 'pas envie de te faire mal...

**—** Hein? J'ai pas compris, répète s'il te plait.

Il se crispe et serre les poings contre ses jambes, terriblement embarrassé visiblement.

**— **J'ai pas envie de te faire mal! Voilà, maintenant m'embête plus Muro-chin! C'est gênant! »

Il se décale et se voûte le dos, les joues toutes rouges, saisissant une barre chocolatée de sa poche, boudeur. Je reste abasourdi par son éclat de voix qui me surprend. Oui c'est le mot. Je crois qu'il l'a bien compris car il semble agacé de me voir avec deux yeux grands ouverts. Je le dévisage en train d'engloutir sa barre chocolatée, apparemment stressé, alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Comment fait-il pour être si adorable bon sang?! C'est ça qui le tourmente donc?! La pénétration et la douleur qui va avec? J'ai beau partager son point de vu, moi même plutôt stressé à l'idée de devoir accueillir son sexe en moi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est terriblement mignon. On a beau dire, il est peut être tout le temps à côté de la plaque mais question relation, jusqu'à maintenant il a toujours réussit à se plier à toutes mes attentions! Il est pas si paumé que ça hein.

« C'est ça qui te dérange alors?

**— **Tu trouves ça ridicule hein?

**— **Absolument pas enfin! Mais... enfin. Comment tu sais que... enfin tu sais. Tu as fait des recherches Atsushi?

Je le vois rougir à mes questions alors que je me rapproche de lui. Rah, trop mignon!

**—** J'ai demandé à Kise-chin...

**—** Ton ami de Kaijou? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir la dedans?

**—** Et bah il m'a dit que ça faisait mal! Et que lui à chaque fois qu'il devait en passer par là, il arrivait plus à marcher droit le lendemain! Et il m'a aussi dit que la première fois il n'avait pas du tout aimé et qu'il avait même pleuré! »

Je cligne plusieurs des yeux face au violet qui me regarde comme si la fin du monde venait d'arriver... ou pire, comme le jour où il avait découvert qu'il n'avait plus de sucrerie à manger sur le chemin du retour! Il avait tiré une de ces têtes ce jour là, j'avais l'impression qu'un membre de sa famille avait essayé de le tuer. Là c'était la même sensation, il m'affichait une mine toute triste sans pour autant se séparer de ses rougeurs.

« Mais attends. Ce même Kise qui sort avec ton autre coéquipier c'est ça? Aomine Daiki non?

**—** Oui et alors?!

**— **Atsushi! Cet Aomine m'a l'air d'avoir la délicatesse d'un mammouth! Normal que ton ami ait eu mal!

**—** Oui mais Kise-chin m'a dit que ça faisait quand même mal après! »

Il fronce les sourcils et m'attrape la main qu'il serre d'un seul coup. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement craquant. Surtout quand je sais enfin la raison du pourquoi! Encore une fois il ne fait que penser à moi, c'est trop mignon. Et tellement prévenant de sa part. Je sais bien qu'il est particulièrement attentionné avec moi, surtout depuis que nous sortons ensemble mais là ça dépasse les limites de l'acceptable. Il me rend fou!

**« **Atsushi, c'est vraiment gentil à toi de me préserver de ça mais je t'assure que je suis d'accord et prêt. Et puis-

**— **Mais tu comprends vraiment rien hein Muro-chin!

Je sursaute alors qu'il se tourne d'un seul coup vers moi et qu'il me renverse sur le lit, à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, me fixant les sourcils froncés et les joues toutes rouges, un peu de chocolat en coin de bouche mais je ne lui en fais pas la remarque, il a l'air terriblement sérieux -pour une fois-.

**— **J'ai pas envie de voir Muro-chin pleurer! »

Il gonfle les joues et se crispe alors que je le dévisage, incrédule. Il est tellement... tellement adorable! Bon sang c'est insupportable, je ne mérite pas tant de gentillesse, surtout lorsque j'essaye si ardemment de le faire tomber dans le vice charnel. C'est trop. Je ne peux pas me retenir, je tends les bras et vient l'enlacer fortement, le rouge au visage.

« Tu es si mignon Atsushi.

**— **Mais Muro-chiiin... Je suis sérieux là.

**— **Je sais je sais, excuse moi. Mais c'est pas si souvent que j'arrive à te faire dire ce que tu ressens alors ça me fait plaisir que tu penses à mon confort.

**—** Hmpf. » Il rougit. Moi aussi ça me fait rougir du coup. Il me regarde comme s'il attendait que j'ajoute quelque chose. Je pense qu'il a vraiment peur que je le trouve ridicule mais bien au contraire, je suis touché. Toujours accroché à ses épaules, je me redresse et vient l'embrasser aussi délicatement que possible pour ne pas lui donner de fausses idées. Il ne dit rien et ne fait aucun mouvement de recul mais je le sens mal à l'aise.

« J'ai compris Atsushi. Ca ira t'inquiètes pas, j'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

**—** Tu te moques pas de moi?

**—** Pourquoi est-ce que je me moquerai de toi, gros bêta, alors que tu me fais passer avant tout le reste?

**—** Ah pas tout quand même! Je t'aime pas beaucoup quand tu m'interdis de manger Muro-chin! »

Je rigole et m'assoit en face de lui en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

« Oui oui d'accord, pas tout le temps. Mais c'est pour ton bien Atsushi. Et en parlant de manger...

Mes paroles s'échouent contre ses lèvres sur lesquelles je donne un petit coup de langue avant de suçoter le coin de sa bouche recouverte d'un peu de chocolat au lait. C'est bon. Ses lèvres et le chocolat, tout est bon. Mais j'ai une préférence pour ses lèvres. Douces, timides, maladroites. Il tourne un peu la tête et m'embrasse à son tour. J'adore quand il m'embrasse comme ça. Il est juste tendre et doux, il ne me brusque pas et me berce simplement. Je le sens glisser ses bras autour de ma taille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un pull. Il me tiens si chaud. J'aime être dans ses bras, j'aime qu'il m'embrasse. Il est maladroit parfois mais ça aussi ça me plaît. Depuis qu'il s'est confessé, je découvre tous les jours un peu plus de sa gentillesse et sa tendresse. Personne ne peut soupçonner qu'il cache ce genre d'attitudes en lui et pourtant moi il me les offre. Comme ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il me rallonge sur le dos, s'allonge à moitié sur moi pour ne pas m'écraser et revient m'embrasser en me gardant dans ses bras. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup me lâcher dès que nous nous embrassions. Enfin juste quand nous sommes tous les deux en fait. Au début j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a accepté cette proximité avec lui, surtout qu'il voulait tout le temps me faire des câlins mais manger en même temps. Mais depuis peu, il se contente de m'embrasser, parfois langoureusement, d'autre fois plus chastement et me câline juste. Il ne mange plus. Il n'y a que moi dans ses bras.

**—** Tu avais du chocolat sur la bouche. » Je lui souffle sur le visage.

Je le vois se redresser sur ses coudes et me dévorer du regard, comme lorsqu'il contemple une nouvelle friandise dans une boutique de bonbons. Il a envie de me toucher. Je commence à bien connaître ce regard. A chaque fois il me l'offre avant que ses grandes mains ne viennent se glisser son mon haut. Il aime caresser mon ventre et j'aime ça aussi même si ça me chatouille de temps en temps. Quand il me sent frissonner, il commence à se lécher les lèvres et se frotte plus contre moi. Il me retire mes vêtements un à un et me laisse en faire de même. Lorsqu'il sent que je suis un peu gêné -c'est normal, vu comme il me regarde quand je suis nu- il essaye de me rassurer en me caressant les épaules et les cheveux. Il vient alors toujours se coucher sur moi et cache ma peau à découverte. C'est toujours si doux, si calme. Il n'est pas très adroit et ne sais pas très bien se contenir mais il essaye d'y mettre du sien et fais en sorte que nos moments intimes se passent bien et sans gêne. Je l'aide comme je peux aussi même si c'est plus difficile pour moi de manier un géant comme lui. Quand il s'emmêle les pinceaux dans ses caresses je le câline et lui embrasse les joues. Il me laisse tout le temps faire sans s'offusquer, sans me dire de « le laisser faire, il peut y arriver tout seul ». Avec lui, on est deux. Deux a avoir du plaisir, deux a se caresser, deux a s'embrasser. Et c'est bon.

C'était pareil ce soir. Il m'a embrassé si passionnément, puis encore une fois il s'est régalé de mon corps, m'a caresser les hanches, s'est laissé toucher avec intimité. Il a soupiré, j'ai gémis. Je n'ai plus honte de lui laisser entendre ma voix à présent, surtout depuis qu'il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien m'entendre. Ca m'a gêné je dois l'avouer. Mais lui aussi il gémit. Et ce soir encore il l'a fait. C'était agréable. Innocent mais agréable. Et comme les fois précédentes, après avoir nettoyer en rougissant nos corps, il m'a prit dans ses bras et s'est couché contre moi. Ca c'est un peu frustrant en revanche, car j'ai l'impression d'être un Koala avec lui: il peut me porte comme il veut! Mais bon, ce n'est pas désagréable non plus. Il a remonté la couverture sur nos corps encore nu. Oui, maintenant nous arrivons à dormir nu tous les deux. Bon c'est tout récent hein, ça doit pas faire plus de deux fois que j'arrive à accepter ça et lui aussi mais ce soir c'est spécial. C'était plus « sentimental ». Il m'a confié ce qui le tracassait, ça me fait plaisir. Alors je veux le sentir entièrement contre moi toute la nuit.

Je souris comme un idiot, accroché à son torse lorsque soudainement, il se redresse sur un coude, m'écrase littéralement en se penchant par dessus moi et attrape... un paquet de gâteau. Ah bah tiens!

« Atsushi! Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit pour les gâteaux au lit?!

**—** Mais Muro-chin... J'avais prévu de les manger en regardant le film et comme je l'ai pas fait... J'ai envie de les manger maintenant moi. »

Rah non. Il me fait sa moue de petit chiot! En plus il n'attend même pas mon approbation puisqu'il a déjà ouvert le paquet de petit cookies au chocolat et s'en est fourré un dans le bec! J'aime pas quand il fait ça, j'peux rien lui dire après!

**—** Bon bon. D'accord, mais tu partages ok?

**—** Tu en veux un Muro-chin?

**—** Oui. J'ai pas le droit?

**—** Si si! Tu vas voir ils sont super bons! »

Ah bah pour une fois qu'il est si enthousiaste à l'idée de partager sa nourriture! Toujours accroché à son torse, j'ouvre la bouche et ferme les yeux, attendant d'être nourrit. Je ne sais pas s'il va comprendre mais qu-oh. Il a comprit! Un petit cookie atterrit dans ma bouche et... il est suivit de deux lèvres qui me font rougir. Murasakibara m'étale le gâteaux contre le palet, sur la langue, le long de mes joues. Il m'y fait goûter de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Et c'est délicieux! De plus, il embrasse divinement bien. Ah ça, dès qu'il est question de sucrerie, Atsushi est très adroit avec sa langue. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Il se redresse et abandonne mes lèvres humides de ce baiser charnel, attendant mon verdict. Je me pince une lèvre en lui lançant un regard brûlant.

« C'est délicieux...

**—** Je savais que Muro-chin allait aimer. ~

**—** Y en a encore? »

Il me regarde malicieusement, je sais qu'il a comprit ce que je voulais dire, pour une fois! Il prend un nouveau cookie entre ses doigts et avant de le mettre en bouche, il se penche sur moi et vient m'embrasser le cou. J'adore ça. Et alors il me murmure contre les lèvres nos derniers mots de la soirée avant que de nouveau, nous nous laissions emporter par le plaisir et l'envie de se caresser l'un contre l'autre.

« Y en aura toujours. »

Et cette nuit fût bercée de tendresse et chocolat. Nous ne sommes pas allé plus loin mais cela me suffit amplement. J'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras, c'est l'important.

* * *

Et voilà! Ce premier OS est terminé (et** non corrigé**! -car j'avais pas envie de faire attendre plus longtemps quelqu'un 8D-)! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et sachez que OUI, il y aura une suite et que le raiting devrait passer à **M**. 8D

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera toujours à m'améliorer. ~  
Tchuahtousse! ~


End file.
